Black: Characters
Yay! I am FINALLY updating The Black Series!! Whoo! Well, as you may have been told in the first book, this story involves characters from The Scruffs' Series , my best series yet. Actually, it involves alomost ALL of the characters. Yay for Scruffs' fans!! Well, here are the characters for the Black Series (not all of them were made by me) . RainfireThe Scruffs' 23:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) FourClan- Leader: Whitestar- black she-cat with a white scruff, three white paws, blood-red left front paw, and brown eyes Deputy: Fallingoak- longhaired chocolate brown she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes Warriors: Flamingraven- black tom with blood-red eyes and a russet tail-tip Ravenfrost- black she-cat with a white chest and ice blue eyes Ashcreek- dark gray she-cat with light gray paws and blue eyes Burningheart- black tom with red eyes and white paws Timbertrail- brown tom with blue eyes Nightowl- black tom with ice blue eyes Redflame- russet tom with a white chest and blue-gray eyes Redflare- shaggy ginger tom with bright leaf green eyes Shadowleaf- black she-cat with leaf green eyes Jayscruff- gray she-cat with brown eyes and a white scruff Wolfpelt- shaggy gray tom with ice blue eyes Wolfheart- shaggy gray tom with gold eyes Boneclaw- cream tom with pale blue eyes and long claws Bramblesky- longhaired light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes Honeydrip- gold she-cat with deep blue eyes and a white chest Honeyfur- honey colored she-cat with green eyes Whitehail- white tom with gray eyes Blackrain- black she-cat with blue eyes Tawnyfur- tortie-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Smoothpelt- pale gray tom with stormy gary eyes and a glossy pelt. Sings (yes, a cat in my stories sings. It adds some sort of effect) Stormcloud- white tom with green eyes and gray paws (Awww... remember Stormpaw? He's all grown up now!) Icemist- pure white she-cat with blue eyes Bramblepath- pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes. Scared on her left eye Brightshadow- ginger tabby tom with green eyes Springcreek- white tom with long legs and blue eyes (I got this name from a restaurant... SpringCreek BBQ!) Jadeheart- gray tabby she-cat with one blue eyes and one white eye Robinspirit- bright ginger she-cat with darker paws, a flowing tail, and pale aqua eyes Lilyleaf- very pale gray she-cat with emerald green eyes Streamwhisper- silver and white she-cat with light green eyes Windcrash- white and cream tom with dark blue eyes Spottedberry- tortie she-cat with a bright ginger flowing tail and delicate white paws. Sun-like eyes Skyspots- gray tom with white spots and blue eyes Whitetar- white she-cat with black eyes Oakleaf- light brown tabby tom with misty blue eyes Tenderfoot- mottled brown tom with amber eyes and small red-orange paws Winterpelt- white tom with blue eyes Blackwillow- black she-cat with green eyes Hawkstep- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Creeksplash- gray she-cat with blue eyes Bluestorm- blue-gray tom with green eyes and a black tail-tip Russetpelt- russet tom with amber eyes Swallowflight- brown tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes Gingerflower- beautiful ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Talonclaw- black tom with white paws and amber eyes Brookfall- dark tortie she-cat with pale amber eyes Thistlefur- gray tabby tom with amber eyes Nightpelt- black tom with white paws and blue eyes Frostfall- white she-cat with green eyes and black paws Apprentices: Badgerpaw- badger colored she-cat with a cream scruff and soulful dark brown eyes Creekpaw- brown she-cat with sky blue eyes Pinepaw- dark tortie-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Brightpaw- gold tom with yellow eyes Queens: Tigerspirit- white she-cat with silver-gray stripes and gold eyes Whitekit and Willowkit Hollythorn- black she-cat with dark green eyes Kits: Whitekit- small white tom with silver stripes and stormy gray eyes Willowkit- little longhaired gray she-kit with golden eyes Elders: Mudsplash- dark brown elder tom with green eyes and was born with no tail Brownwhisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes and no tail Moonflower- cream tabby she-cat with pale green sightless eyes and delicate black paws (not to be confused with Erin Hunter's Moonflower) Silentheart- tan tom with black points and amber eyes. Mute Category:Fan Fictions